


Now I wake up by your side

by cozypancakes



Series: A home for my heart [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, of course there is celebratory sex, quarantine fic, sex scene, takes place right after the proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Jeff isn't familiar with weddings or marriage but he is surprisingly familiar with spontaneous proposals.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Series: A home for my heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Now I wake up by your side

**Author's Note:**

> And here is another random quarantine ficlet. Not my best work by a long shot (I'm a little under the weather physically and this took longer than I expected to write). I hope it's at least adequate enough. Thank you all for reading!

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Craig said. Jeff could hardly believe his ears. “Unless-” 

“No, verbal agreements are binding in Colorado. No take backs,” Jeff said in his lawyer voice.

Craig laughed through his tears. “Is that so?” he asked. 

“Yup,” Jeff repeated. They stood in the middle of the living room, staring at each other. Jeff wasn’t sure what he should do next. It’s not like he had a ring to present or anything. But if he didn’t do  _ something _ , then all the little voices in his head would start telling him how bad of an idea this was and that was the last thing he needed. 

So Jeff did the one thing he did best in relationships: sex. 

He crossed the living room to where Craig was standing. Craig was more than ready for the heated kiss that followed. Jeff felt Craig stretch up on his tiptoes to reach Jeff’s lips, his body rubbing against Jeff’s as he did so. Jeff cupped Craig’s face as he brought them as close as possible. He pushed his tongue past Craig’s willing lips and loved the moan it elicited. 

Jeff could only focus on Craig’s lips and tongue and body. Jeff only wanted to focus on Craig. 

He pulled away a fraction and in one smooth motion lifted Craig up. Craig quickly wrapped his legs around Jeff’s hips and steadied himself with his hands on Jeff’s shoulders. 

“Jeffrey,” Craig breathed out. 

Damn, he loved that. He loved Craig. 

Jeff stumbled his way to the bedroom, with a few close calls of almost falling over because Craig’s kisses could be really distracting when he wanted them to be. And also the grinding did not help. And then of course Craig started to take his shirt off. The movement alone was messing with Jeff’s balance but then Jeff could feel Craig’s bare skin under his hand and he just wanted to teleport to their bed already!

They made it to the foot of the bed without falling over one of the various moving boxes they still hadn’t unpacked. Craig was kissing down his neck. Jeff tried to keep his higher brain functioning as he slowly lowered them down on the bed. Craig’s hands were instantly pulling up Jeff’s sweater as soon as it was safe to do so. Jeff helped him, throwing it off into the darkness of the room. Craig and Jeff fumbled with Jeff’s belt and pants. 

It took a minute or two but soon Craig and Jeff were both wonderfully naked and on a bed. Jeff held Craig’s hands above his head, pinning them to the bed. He kissed down Craig’s neck. He bit down on Craig’s shoulder before moving down the rest of Craig’s chest. Craig was as vocal as ever, moaning and mumbling random praises. 

“Yes, Jeffrey, oh!” Craig moaned. Jeff sucked on one of Craig’s nipples while one of his hands dragged down his body until reaching Craig’s cock. “Ah, Jeffrey!” Craig arched into Jeff’s touch. Jeff kissed his way down Craig’s chest until his mouth was level with Craig’s leaking cock. Without much preamble, Jeff licked off the precum and took Craig into his mouth. Craig’s hands took hold of Jeff’s hair. 

After months of practice, Jeff could deepthroat Craig without breaking much of a sweat. He moved up and down Craig’s length, hallowing his cheeks and moving his tongue along Craig’s cock. 

“Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey,” Craig chanted. That was one of his favorite parts. Craig became a moaning mess under him so easily. The hair pulling was also a strange turn on Jeff had discovered. 

Jeff pulled back a little and took in the view. Craig was flushed from his face down to his chest. He had drool on his chin and was biting down on his lower lip. Jeff’s hand wandered down to his own cock. He slowly started jerking himself, his pace unconsciously matching how he was handling Craig. He caught Craig’s eye and could feel the annoyance through the haze of lust. 

“You can be such a tease,” Craig breathed out. His statement lost any anger as his eyes wandered down Jeff’s chest to watch what Jeff’s hands were doing. 

“Are you saying I should stop?” Jeff asked with a smirk. 

“No!” Craig whined. He looked away from Jeff’s hands to reach below the pillows. “Just move on with it,” Craig complained. He pushed the bottle of lube within Jeff’s reach. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted this to be over quickly,” Jeff said. 

“I mean, there is a precedent,” Craig grumbled. 

Jeff’s ego reared its ugly head in quickly. “Oh?” Jeff asked, a dark tone to his voice. “You want to see how long I can hold out?” 

Craig shivered at his threat. “Yes,” Craig answered. “I mean, no. Not tonight. Stop teasing and fuck me, Jeffrey.” Craig sat up and pulled Jeff into a heated kiss. Jeff easily gave in and kissed him back. They both fell back on the bed, Jeff wrapping his arms around Craig to bring their bodies flush together. Craig’s skin was hot under Jeff. They kept kissing, needing to feel more of each other, to be closer to each other. Craig accomplished his goal; all Jeff could think about was fucking him and thrusting into him until he had his wonderful orgasm. 

With the urgent desire to fuck reignited, Jeff scrambled for the bottle of lube. He had his fingers coated in record time considering Craig was still trying to kiss him to death. Jeff started pulling back but Craig’s surprisingly strong grip kept him in place. 

“Babe,” Jeff mumbled against Craig’s devious lips. He couldn’t say more than that before Craig’s tongue was once again in his mouth. Fuck, he could kiss this man for hours, but there were two very prominent reasons why he had to interrupt and they were currently rubbing against each other between them. 

Jeff tried again, remembering how well Craig responded to being manhandled. He pulled one of Craig’s hands out of his hair and moved out of reach. He knelt in between Craig’s legs, quickly pushing Craig’s legs into the air until he had a wonderful view of Craig’s asshole. Knowing fully well that he was in no risk of hurting Craig, Jeff quickly pushed one lube coated finger into Craig. 

“Ah!” Craig moaned. 

“That fast enough for you?” Jeff teased. Jeff didn’t give Craig a chance to respond. He thrust his finger in and out of Craig, quickly adding another. Craig clenched the sheets underneath him, mouth hung open. 

“Jeffrey, god, yes, Jeffrey!” Craig moaned even louder when Jeff added a third finger. Jeff spared a thought to their poor neighbors but could hardly focus on that. Craig started to thrust back onto Jeff’s fingers. Jeff’s cock pulsed uncomfortably. 

“Baby?” Jeff asked. Craig furiously started nodding his head. Jeff removed his fingers and quickly covered his cock with lube. “Shit,” Jeff groaned as he spread the lube over his throbbing erection. 

“Don’t get carried away,” Craig teased. 

“One more jab about how I can’t last long and I will cancel the wedding,” Jeff warned. Craig looked surprised for half a second before miming zipping up his lips. “Oh baby, we both know you can’t stay quiet during sex without a gag.” Craig whined, proving his point. 

Jeff settled himself between Craig’s thighs. He pushed into Craig’s warm body without much preamble. Craig was used to his size by then and Jeff was fairly familiar with Craig’s limits, or lack thereof really. Jeff gave two shallow thrusts to adjust to the feeling. Craig’s legs once again wrapped around Jeff’s hips and his hands buried into Jeff’s hair. Jeff happily leaned down for more kisses as he began thrusting into Craig. 

It was hard to keep kissing as Jeff’s thrusts grew faster and harder. Craig matched him thrust for thrust. His hands moved to clutch Jeff’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin and again sending weird bursts of pleasure down his spine. Craig continued saying Jeff’s name like a mantra. Jeff wasn’t a quiet participant, but his brain could only manage grunts and moans and the occasional curse word. 

Jeff grabbed the back of Craig’s thighs, pushing his legs further up, deepening the angle Jeff could thrust into him. He gripped onto Craig’s pale legs, knowing he’d leave marks there. 

“Shit,” Jeff groaned. He was close. He looked down at his boyfriend- no, fiancé. His fiancé. His Craig. He watched as Craig reached between their sweaty bodies and felt Craig’s hand stroke himself. Jeff lost himself in the feel of Craig’s warm, willing body. His orgasm hit him with a wave of pleasure and he rode it out, thrusting into Craig as he came inside him. 

Jeff was coming down from his high when he felt Craig’s body tense and heard Craig moan from his orgasm. Jeff gently pulled out and moved Craig’s legs back to rest on the bed. Craig, as always, was one halfway passed out. Jeff took in the sight of Craig spent on their bed, covered in sweat and cum. 

He got up from the bed and went about cleaning them up. He took a wet washcloth from the bathroom and wiped the cum off Craig’s body. He got a mumbled thank you in return. Once the bare minimum hygiene was taken care of, Jeff crawled back into bed. Craig instantly curled up around him. Jeff was far too happy and sated to care about how they were both sticky with sweat. 

He stared up at the ceiling, listening to Craig’s even breathing. 

“So, I guess we’ll need rings,” Jeff said. He wasn’t even sure if Craig was still awake. Craig hummed his agreement a few seconds later. 

“I prefer yellow gold,” Craig mumbled. 

“We’ll need a date, too,” Jeff said. Craig hummed again. “I mean, the movies make it look all easy. You find the closest church and they marry you. But we’ll need a marriage license. Which used to take only about a day to get but who knows now with quarantine. I suppose we don’t have to worry about a venue or band-” 

Craig lifted his head off Jeff’s chest and studied him for a moment. “Are you freaking out?” he asked softly. 

“Maybe,” Jeff said. 

Craig shifted, getting more comfortable so he could look at Jeff. “You know, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Craig enunciated. “Despite what you may guess, I don’t need a ring. I don’t need a wedding. I’m not going anywhere. And I certainly don’t want you to do something you’re uncomfortable with because you’re scared or worried.”

“I am perpetually scared and worried these days,” Jeff admitted. 

Craig gave him a soft smile. “I know. I am too,” Craig said. “But you know what I’m trying to say. I’m here, with you. Ring or no ring.” 

Jeff took a moment to consider what Craig was saying. After all, he owed Craig that much. Jeff had to be 100% sure about what he was committing to. Or as sure as he could be of anything with his self-esteem issues. 

“I know it seems fast. And if you’re not ready, please tell me. But...I think I am ready. We’ve known each other for years. You’ve seen my worst days and have put up with me during quarantine. If that isn’t ‘in sickness and in health’, I don’t know what is.” 

“How can you pull off a Winger speech post-orgasm? My brain’s still rebooting,” Craig joked. 

Jeff chuckled. “Do I need to ask the question again? Are you the one that needs an out?”

“I have not waited nine years to be with you to turn down a proposal from you, Jeffrey Winger. We will get married whenever you so choose.” 

“I choose soon,” Jeff responded. He kissed Craig again. 

“Okay, but soon is not tonight. We can start planning tomorrow,” Craig said. 

“The lack of enthusiasm is worrying,” Jeff said.

Craig snuggled up to Jeff’s chest again. “You can’t fuck somebody’s brains out and then complain about them not having higher brain function.” 

“Touché,” Jeff conceded. 

“Sleep now. I’ll be right here tomorrow,” Craig mumbled.

Jeff knew that was meant to be a throwaway comment but it was the most reassuring thing Jeff had heard all day. No matter how much the world seemed to be falling apart, Jeff would wake up to Craig every day. And that helped lull him into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welll...in 24 hours the US as we know it will be very different and there's no way to know how the politicians will react but know this: we will keep fighting. No matter the results tomorrow. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
